True Revenge
by warrior of the nile
Summary: sequel to Rogue1979's story Eye for an Eye. It has been two weeks since Atemu has had his encounter with the Thief King Bakura. He is determined to get revenge for what has been done to him.


This is a sequel to Rogue1979's story Eye for an Eye. I think that's all of an intro this needs besides the fact that it's a good story, go read it. Although if you don't want to, I'm fairly sure you don't need to to understand this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu sighs as he shifts in bed. It has been a few weeks since he had been brutally raped by the Thief King Bakura. His body is almost healed from the encounter and he starting to feel restless again. If only there was something for him to do...

For while his body is healing, his mind is another matter. He cannot sleep peacefully without dreams plaguing him. During the day time his thoughts go from angst to anger to despair. All of these centering around one person. One person who has changed his life forever.

His father, the Pharaoh, is having the desert combed for this person. Villagers are searching the areas around their homes and Temples are now on a vigilant lookout. All for the now famous Thief King.

For it as no use even trying to keep this quiet. Once the servants saw, the word spread like fire. It didn't matter if the palace wanted to hush the incident over. It didn't matter that it could be considered blatantly disrespectful to gossip constantly about this. And it certainly didn't matter what the Prince thought. No one asked him.

No one asked if he wanted everyone to know all of the details of that day. No one asked if he wanted the pitying glances he now got. No one asked if it was ok if all of Egypt now knows that his _virginity_- because he was sixteen for Ra's sake!- was taken from him. No one asked if he would like some privacy.

Of course they hadn't. He's the Prince after all. He is the next living god on earth. He is expected to be the example for all of his people. His actions and choices will shape the future. And they have a right to know what the future holds.

So of course no one asks him.

Because if they had, they would have found his answers very shocking indeed. He did not want people to know what had happened. He did not want the pitying looks, the whispered conversations whenever he was seen. He did not want to be suddenly treated differently- as if he would suddenly break, as if that one experience had somehow changed his personality.

No, what he wanted was revenge. And he knew just how he was going to get it too.

* * *

A month had now passed from that day. Everyone is still on the look out, but the Thief King is proving quite elusive. There had been no near sightings, no rumors, nothing. It is all becoming increasingly frustrating.

Atemu sighs as he looks out at the garden. He is still 'recovering'. Or according to everyone else he is. At least now he is allowed out of bed. But his privacy has gone from little to none. And he still has nothing to do.

He is not use to being so idle. He is use to having lessons in politics, writing, swordsmanship, archery, chariots. He never thought the day would come when he would miss these, but it has. He sighs again.

"Is there anything my lord requires?" a guard, one of five that always accompanied now, asks.

"No." he tries not to snap. It's not the man fault he is stuck guarding the irritable Prince.

"Your Highness." Another guard come up to him and bows.

"Yes?"

"Your cousin sends a request for you to visit him."

"Very well. You may accompany me." The guard nods. "And you." He points to two others. "You three shall stay with me. Once I am with my cousin, the rest of you are dismissed." All of the guards nod.

They walk into the palace and go to Atemu's cousin's private chambers. All of the guard except the three disperse until they are needed again. They don't notice that the outer room is empty.

The Prince gives a smile of relief to the blond guard that had fetched him. "Thank you Jou, I didn't know how much of this I could stand today. Pass on my thanks."

Jou nods and enters the next room without knocking.

"And don't forget the silencing spell cousin!" he calls

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." is the faint reply.

Atemu and the remaining guards sit the table and help themselves to the refreshments sitting there.

"So, how are the plans coming?"

"Excellent." one guard says. "Complete." the other says that the same time.

Atemu smile, long having grown to the twin guards talking at the same time. "Great. Details."

"We have talked to all of the guards. We will be the ones to bring the Thief in. If we are not present, someone will fetch us." Tristan says.

"They agree to not interfere when you demand justice yourself. They do not know the details, but once were reassured that this isn't treason they were willing to help." Honda continues.

"They are sympathetic with your need for your own justice, not just the Pharaoh's." Tristan concludes.

Atemu nods. "What about after I reveal how I want justice? Will anyone object to this? After all, it's hardly traditional."

Honda shakes his head. "No. When everything comes to light, I doubt anyone will object. We certainly don't."

Atemu sighs. "Good. This whole thing is sitting on chance now, I don't need to be worrying about the guards as well."

"Have you talked to your father about this?" Tristan asks.

"No and I'm not going to. Better for him to be angry after the fact then forbid me before it."

"You really think he would?"

"I don't know, but I can't take that chance." He chuckles humorlessly. "Can't go against the 'perfect prince' model now can I?"

"This is why we stick with our guard duty and avoid politics whenever possible." Tristan informs him.

"Never would have guessed, you two are so good at it." Atemu smirks.

"Just because we are good at it doesn't mean we like it." Honda shots back.

Atemu laughs. "I know. Now what else shall we do to kill time?"

* * *

Another two weeks pass before Atemu could bring his plan to action. He was in the garden with his cousin- Seto, Jou and four other guards when a slave came running up to them.

"Your Highness" he bows "I bring word from guards Tristan and Honda. They have him- they have the Thief King!"

The words barely leave his mouth before the Prince is up and running towards the throne room.

He arrives just as the Pharaoh and the High Priests are getting into their positions.

"Son." Thee Pharaoh greets.

Atemu bows. "Father I request that I be here for the sentencing. I know you wanted to keep me from this, but I need this. I need to see justice done."

The Pharaoh sighs. "Very well."

He takes his place besides the throne. A moment later, Honda and Tristan bring in a struggling Bakura. Tristan has the Millennium Ring hanging in his hand.

They force him to his knees before the Pharaoh. He looks up and glares at the man. His glare then shifts to Atemu's uncle before turning back to the Pharaoh. But he doesn't say a word.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous 'thief king'." The Pharaoh greets. "I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you. We didn't get a chance last time." Anyone can sense the anger under the Pharaoh's sarcastic words. Several people shiver. "But I feel this time we will have plenty of time to get to know each other. I can even treat you to the deluxe stay. In fact, I insist." Some of the servants back away slightly. "Guards-"

"Wait." Atemu says. "Father, please let me. I know you are angry, but it is my right that I bring justice after what has been done to me."

Bakura snorts, but doesn't say anything.

Atemu steps down from the throne. On his way down Shadaa hands him somethings that he keeps hidden from view. He goes to stand in front of the thief. Bakura looks away defiantly. The Prince grabs his face and forces him to look at his face.

"I want to know why." Atemu demands.

"Why what, brat?" Bakura spits back angrily. He doesn't want to seem confused because he already explained why he raped him before he did.

Atemu's nails dig slightly into his face. "Play along dumb ass, I have a plan." he whispers fiercely. "I want to know why you did _this_ to me!?"

"Oh you mean why I _raped_ you?" He grunts as Atemu digs his nails in a little harder. "I did it for revenge."

"Revenge for _what?_"

"My village- Kul Elna. I bet you have never heard of it correct? Well let me inform you why. It was destroyed when I was ten by the Pharaoh's guards. Why you may ask? Not because it was filled with criminals, oh no. It was because no one would miss us once we were gone." He pauses

"Where did you go?" Atemu asks, already knowing.

"The Millennium Items." There is a sound of quiet gasping behind the two. "That's right. I know all about your precious Items. I also know how they were created. I was there after all." He takes a breath. "My family and friends were killed so the Items could be created. You need 99 souls for them to have the power they contain. You're literally wearing my village around your necks."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Atemu urges farther.

"I resisted when the guards came. I killed ten of the Pharaoh's best men before I was over powered and thrown into dungeon where I spent the next three years of my life. One day, I got a visit from the Pharaoh. After a _lovely __talk _he decided to have some fun with me. He, and every other guard in that place, raped me. I was thirteen. So you see, I was merely returning the favor." He ends casually.

Atemu laughs darkly. He reaches down and grabs his dagger. Waving it in Bakura's face, he then brings it down and cuts his bonds. Bakura looks at him in confusion, but the Prince is no longer playing attention.

"An interesting tale, wasn't it _uncle._" Atemu sneers.

"No, it's not true!"

"Oh come now, you haven't changed that much in four years. Besides" Here he holds up what Shadaa gave him- the Millennium Key. "The Key doesn't just allow you to enter someones soul. You can also project their memories. What you just saw- what _everyone _saw- was the truth. That's something you can't hide from. Ma'at always finds you. Although in your case, I'd be more worried about Ammit."

He looks at the Pharaoh from the corner of his eye. He nods. Atemu hands the Key to Bakura. "Have your justice."

Bakura grins, a slightly mad look in his eyes. "May you be easy on Ammit's digestion. I would hate for you to upset her stomach." A blast of pure magic comes from the Key and hit Atemu's uncle. He has time for a shout of surprise and horror before he vanishes fro the room.

Bakura hands the Key back to Atemu. "Thank you my Prince." he smirks right before he faints.

* * *

Bakura wakes a couple of hours later in a large bed. He looks around. The room is filled with luxurious items- clothing, jewelry, furniture, art. There's only two rooms that he could be in and only one that is slightly more likely. He turns and sees he is right.

Sitting out on the balcony, arms wrapped around legs, is the Prince. Bakura slides out of the bed and walks over to him. He doesn't turn. The thief doesn't know if it is because he doesn't hear him or he doesn't care.

He stares down at the young man- teenager really. Why did he do it? Why did he help him get his revenge? Was it pity? Compassion? Understanding? And why is he still here? Understanding or no, he should be in the dungeons for what he did.

"There's food on my table. Help yourself, I'm not hungry."

Bakura jumps slightly, startled by the soft voice. He snorts disbelievingly.

"Really. Haven't been hungry for a while actually. At least this way if you eat it, it will get some people off my back."

He finally shrugs and goes over to grab some fruit. He brings the bowl back over and sits. As he eats, he continues to stare at the teen. The change from the last time he saw him is obvious. There are shadows under his eyes, his skin is too pale and he is skinner.

"People should worry. You've lost weight."

Atemu shrugs.

"You haven't been sleeping either."

Another shrug.

"Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?" he asks harshly.

Bakura pauses, unsure how to answer. Why does he care? It's been so long since he has. Too long maybe. But could that really be changed? "What now?" he asks instead.

"I suspect now you'll disappear again now that you have your revenge. You can have the food and wine, I don't care. You can even have some of my jewelry. I have some truly _horrendous_ pieces I have been trying to get rid of for some time now without offending anyone."

Bakura stares some more.

"What?"

"You aren't anything like I expected."

"Neither are you."

There's a pause.

"How did I end up here?"

"After you fainted- from using such a raw form of Shadow Magic, in case you were wondering- the place was in an uproar. What was going on? How could uncle do something like that? Is it really true? Blah, blah, blah. No one could decide what to do with you. On the one hand, you were looking for justice for your people and I had helped you. On the other, there was all of those people you robbed and you still... yeah." He sighs. "So I took over and took you to my room. It has some of the best escape routes. I know- I've used most of them."

"So I owe you again."

Atemu flinches. "No."

"Yes I do. First you helped me get justice and now you kept me from the dungeons-"

"Stop it! You don't owe me anything, I don't owe you anything, just, just STOP IT!" he shouts.

Bakura has a strange urge to comfort the distressed Prince. He reaches out and touches his shoulder.

Atemu jerks away violently. "NO! Just because I understand why you did it doesn't mean I'm ok with what you did. I may have helped you, but you still _rapped_ me. The same thing may have happened to you, but what does that matter to me emotionally? It doesn't freaking help at all. It doesn't help the nightmares. It doesn't help that I still feel filthy and used. It doesn't help that I can't stand people touching me anymore. It. Doesn't. Help. At. All." Tears are in his eyes when he is done.

Bakura debates with himself before reaching out again and pulling the upset teen into a loose hug.

Atemu struggles. "What are you doing?" he demands angrily.

"The same thing I wish someone had done for me afterward. Relax Princeling, you're safe here."

Atemu loses all of his fight. "Why?" he whispers.

"You need to deal with these emotions, believe me. It does no good to keep them contained. And it's easier if you have someone with you that understands."

"No. I mean, why do you care?"

Bakura sighs. "The hell if I know. I haven't cared for someone for so long it's as bewildering to me as it is to you. There's something about you. Call it intuition, gut feeling, whatever. I feel the need to give a damn about you alright." He finishes gruffly.

This seems to be all Atemu needs to hear because he collapses completely into the thief's embrace and starts sobbing. Bakura just tightens his hold and runs his one hand through the prince's hair.

It's some time later before Atemu has finally stopped. He doesn't have any desire to move, strangely, so he stays where he is. Bakura also makes no move the push him away.

"Thanks."

Bakura shrugs, unsure what to say.

Atemu shifts into a more comfortable position.

"I'm surprised no one has come in to see if I have you at my mercy again." Bakura comments.

"No one has because Tristan and Honda are guarding the door. They know the difference between me yelling because I'm upset and if I'm really in trouble. They're the guards who brought you in today."

"I assume they knew what you were planning to do."

"Of course. You think any other guards wouldn't beat the crap out of you before they brought you in?" he answers sourly. He sighs then. "They're my only friends. People think being the Prince is so great, so much fun. It's not. I have no privacy, I have to watch everything I say, who I trust, everything. My life is on display for the world to gossip about. Not to even mention the pressure on me to make the right decisions. The knowledge that one day my word will control the entire country." He shakes his head. "People don't see that. All they see is the luxury and the ability to do whatever they want." He snorts. "Don't I wish the second was true."

Bakura doesn't respond. He merely continues running his hand through the Prince's hair.

Atemu suddenly turns so he can see Bakura's face. "Stay?"

Bakura stares. "You want me to stay? You're crazy Princeling."

Atemu shrugs. "Probably. But you know how you said you give a damn about me, even though you don't know why?"

Bakura nods.

"Same here. I figure we can be crazy together. Because there is no way you can tell me you are completely sane. Hmmmm?"

Bakura laughs. "Damn straight Princeling. Sanity is overrated anyway."

"Great. So you will?" Atemu asks excitedly.

"Sure Princeling. But what about everyone else?"

Atemu shrugs as he grins. "Being the heir does have some benefits. Besides, I'm crazy remember? I have to give the people something to talk about. And maybe while you're here, we can figure out why we give a damn about each other."

"Princeling, you got yourself a deal. I can hardly pass up an opportunity to cause a little chaos in the palace."

Atemu grins. "Excellent." He laughs. "Ra, we are both insane."

"Naturally Princeling, naturally."

* * *

Ma'at- Egyptian goddess of justice

Ammit- she demon that eats the souls of the evil who die

note on the Millennium Key- I totally made up the projection ability. I claim artistic license for that.

Err... review *looks hopeful*


End file.
